The use of infrared spectroscopy (NIR) for analyzing grain is a conventional technique for detecting microconstituents of the grain including protein, oil, moisture, starch, acids, etc. This technology has previously been used in conjunction with harvesting combines.
However, existing disclosures of this combination, particularly with combines used in conjunction with research plots have certain shortcomings. For example, it is useful to conduct the NIR process through a moveable layer or curtain of grain which is adjustable in its thickness and thick enough not to allow light from the NIR optics to easily and fully penetrate the curtain of grain. It is further desirable to not only be able to adjust the thickness of the layer of grain, but to increase this thickness at such times as debris impairs the free flow of the curtain of grain over the NIR optic system. It is a further advantage to completely isolate the curtain of grain and the NIR optics from ambient light.
It is therefore a principal object of this invention to have a computer-controlled system for conducting NIR spectography which is adaptable for harvesting combine usage which will disburse a layer of grain over an inclined presentation surface for examination by the optics of the NIR system.
A further object of this invention is to isolate the presentation surface from ambient light so as not to interfere with the NIR optic equipment.
It is still a further object of this invention to provide an NIR spectography system which can evaluate moving grain quickly and which can do so in selective quantities which are separate and which are efficiently moved through the apparatus in the interest of conservation of time as would be necessary in the case of using the equipment on a moving harvesting combine.
These and other objects will be apparent to those skilled in the art.
The method for presenting grain for NIR spectography examination includes placing a quantity of grain to be examined in an overhead compartment with a lower grain discharge port; causing the grain to move downward through the discharge port in a curtain of grain of measured thickness; depositing the curtain of grain for downward movement across a sloping presentation surface; associating the optics of an NIR spectography apparatus with the presentation surface to permit light from the optics to be projected into the curtain of grain at a substantial right angle with respect to the direction of flow of the curtain of grain over the presentation surface; and gathering data from energy reflected towards the NIR spectography apparatus for analysis of microconstituents within the grain comprising the curtain of grain.
An apparatus for presenting grain for NIR spectography examination includes an overhead grain compartment with a lower grain discharge port. A valve in the port permits selective opening and closing. A sloping wall is presented in a grain channel located below the port, and grain from the port is deposited on the sloping presentation surface. A moveable baffle element is located in the grain channel to control the thickness of the grain curtain. The optics of an NIR spectography apparatus is associated with the presentation surface to permit light from the optics to be projected into the curtain of grain passing over the inclined presentation surface. The light is emitted at a substantial right angle with respect to the directional flow of the curtain of grain over the presentation surface. The controller is associated with the foregoing components to coordinate their various functions.